Queen of Fey
by HollyShortRulz
Summary: Artemis Fowl II. People who've read the series know him as the cruel, cold genius who is changed by the elf he kidnaps. In Queen of Fey, Artemis is the vindictive Surface Lord who has united the Surface Lands under his own name, and is the ruler of the entire world. There is only Haven and Atlantis left out of his control. HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

Haven City, 2016 AD

King Regulus Frond has just died, leaving the throne of Haven to his son, Prince Regulus Frond II and his sisters, Princess Lily Frond and Princess Holly Frond.

Regulus Frond was an ally of the Surface Lords, as, after a civil war, they helped him regain order amongst the Haven citizens. Regulus Frond II and his sisters are now arguing about the matter, and his sister, Lily, wishes to fight the Surface. Holly Frond wishes to ally with them, and so she has been banished to Atlantis. Now they are fighting over the succession to the throne. Princess Holly is arguing that she is the rightful successor to the throne, however her sister, Lily, disagrees.

Lord Artemis Fowl II is the current ruler of the surface, and has come to mediate between the family. He is the most powerful man in the world, above or under, and has taken all of the Surface lands, and United them under his name. There is only one place left. Haven and Atlantis, residence of the People.

"My lady, I am the Princess's physician." Apollonius, the physician to the Princess Holly, ushered the prostitute into the tent. She walked up to a small dividing cloth, and then whispered to her.

"Your majesty, what can I do for you?" She asked. A shadow can be seen through the cloth as the princess walks up to it, but does not reveal herself.

"I want to know how to seduce a man." She whispers back.

"Of course, my lady." The girl prostitute replied, although she was shocked by the request. "It depends on the man."

"This man is a genius." Holly replied.

"Ah, these are tricky." The woman replied. "You must convince them that, no matter how much they take, there is still more to come."

"Hmm." Holly mused.

In the depths of the sea, a small sailing ship is seen by almost no one, as it travels across the surface of the water to a small, brightly lit underground passage. The ship makes its way to Haven. Unbeknownst to the small fish that sees it, it carries a most important cargo. A carpet, rolled up, with a very special something, or someone within it. It is stopped at the entrance to a cavern.

"Who goes there?" A guard adorned in the ornate uniform of the house of Frond stood at the entrance.

"We are but a simple trader ship." An elderly elf informed the guard. The guard nodded.

"I'm afraid we will have to search your ship." He waved his men forward, and they leapt aboard the ship. "Please understand. The Haven Throne is under threat from the evil forces of the traitor Princess, Holly Frond. We must make sure she does not slip through."

"We understand completely." The elderly man replied. The search was completed, and the ship was waved through. "We wish you luck in your task."

A large black limo pulled up outside the royal palace of Haven, several smaller, black cars following behind. A large man stepped out of the limo, closely followed by a young woman with long blonde hair. The large man opened the back door, and Lord Artemis Fowl II stepped out. He nodded to the large man.

"Thankyou, Butler." He said. The large man nodded, and then the young blonde and the large man stood up beside him. The cars behind them opened, and more large, black clad men stepped out. They stepped up the marble steps leading to the palace. It was large and white, made almost completely out of marble, and it had crystalline accentuates. At the top of the steps was a short elf wearing the official, green garb of a palace guard.

"Lord Fowl." The guard addressed him. "If you would follow me. The King Regulus and his sister the Queen Lily await you."

"Thankyou." Artemis replied, and followed the guard inside. They reached the throne room, and walked inside to see a small elf boy, with red hair and olive skin, of about fourteen sitting on a throne. It was golden, and had a high, splayed back, like a peacock. Next to him, on a lower throne was a taller elf girl with long, red hair and brown eyes. Her face was simple and had very sharp features. At the time of their arrival, she had one hand on her brother's cheek, and was looking at him with an almost predatory look in her eyes. As soon as they walked in, however, she released him, and looked over at them. Her eyes seemed to be accusing him of something. He nodded his head to them. "Greetings, your majesties." He said.

"Greetings, Lord Fowl." The girl said. The boy remained silent.

"I have come to collect the money that the Haven Throne owes the Surface." He said, formally.

"Of course." The girl replied. Artemis smirked, and then walked up to throne with the boy on it.

"How old are you?" He asked the boy.

"Four... Fourteen." He stuttered, quietly.

"Hmm." Artemis mused. An older elf with greying hair then walked in.

"Greetings, Lord Fowl." He said. "My name is Antarius, and I am the head advisor to the King Regulus Frond II."

"Greetings Antarius." Artemis addressed the advisor.

"The Haven royal family requires your assistance on a certain matter." Artemis nodded for him to continue. "King Regulus II and Queen Lily are the rightful heirs to the throne, however their oldest sister, Holly, believes that she is the rightful heir. We need to solve this problem, and with the assistance of your legions..." Artemis held up his hand for silence.

"Your argument is very bias." He said. Antarius opened his mouth, as if to say something, but Artemis stopped him. "I will stay overnight to try and resolve the matter." He concluded.

"Very well." Antarius bowed. "Allow me to show you to your room." Artemis nodded, and followed Antarius as he led him to a side quarters.

The blonde girl, Juliet Butler, locked the door behind them, and then Artemis examined the quarters closely, looking for bugs. None were found, and he nodded, satisfied. He turned to the large man, Butler.

"Butler, I require a map of Haven." He demanded. Butler nodded, and unrolled the map that he had under his arm. Artemis examined the map. "What would it take to invade this place?" He asked Butler.

"A large drill and a battering ram." He replied. Artemis turned and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Humour, old friend?" He asked, Butler remained stony faced. He was serious. Artemis turned back to the map. Butler was right. The city was underground, and even then, it had large walls surrounding it. There was then a loud rap on the door. Artemis nodded to Butler, still examining the map, and he opened the door to admit two black clad men. They saluted, and Artemis nodded for them to continue.

"Sir, we found this elf at the gates." He said. The guard who spoke held up a dirty elf. "He had this with him." The guard gestured to his partner, who was holding a large, rolled up rug. "He was asking to see you."

"I see." He replied. "Butler?"

"Yes, my lord?" Butler responded to his master.

"Please take this elf." Artemis ordered. "I believe he wishes to speak." Butler nodded, picking up the elf.

"I bring you… Fine rug… gift from… Princess Holly…" He grunted. Artemis smirked.

"Very well." He said. "Escort this elf to the gate, and leave the rug there."

"My Lord!" The dirty elf protested. "The Princess ordered it to be unrolled in your presence immediately."

"Then do so." Artemis replied, disinterestedly. The elf was released, and he immediately went to the rug, and unrolled it slowly, as Artemis began to study the map once more. "Butler, if we were to…" As the carpet unrolled slowly, it revealed a beautiful female elf with olive skin and short red hair. She had high cheekbones and large, hazel eyes. Her ears were delicately pointed, her nose slightly hooked and her lips were plump and cherubic.

"Master Artemis…" Butler noticed her, and tapped his master on the shoulder. Artemis turned to see the beautiful elf upon the rug. He smirked, and walked over to her, offering her his hand to get up. She stood, and he began to pace around her.

"Princess Holly Frond." He addressed her. She smirked a little, and the corner of her mouth turned up.

"Lord Artemis Fowl II." She addressed him, slightly mockingly.

"So, you are the one they call a goddess…" He watched her closely. She smiled at this. It was a very angelic smile.

"I am the grand-daughter of Aphrodite." She said. But then she got down to business. "We need to talk, my lord."

"Of course." He led her out of the room, and down a long corridor to the throne room. The princess walked into the long room, and down towards the throne in the far back. She sat in it delicately, running her hands across it. Artemis sat in an audience seat nearby, steepled his fingers and they began to talk. "What is it that you wished to talk to me about?"

"I wish to talk about the rightful heir to the throne. Me." She said. "My father was a great man, a great Elven King, and when he died, he elected me queen."

"How do I know that you are telling the truth?" He asked her.

"I am the rightful heir." She insisted, standing sharply. "The people know this. They will support me."

"Hmm." He considered this thoughtfully. "I shall have to think about this overnight. Why don't you go get some rest?"

"I cannot." She said. "If my siblings find out that I am here, they will have me killed. No, there is only one bed which is safe for me tonight. Yours." Artemis smirked.

"Princess, I do not think that would be prudent." He said.

"Lord Fowl is not known for his prudence." It was true. Some of the tactics that he had used to take over the world had been less than prudent. She walked over to the door and held out her hand. He stood and took the hand, following her. As they walked into his quarters, it was deserted, his bodyguards having retired to their own quarters. Holly turned to him, taking in his appearance. The Lord of the Surface had black hair and deep blue eyes. His skin was very pale, and the planes of his face sharp and well-defined.

"Princess Holly, you do not have to do this." She just smiled at that. She moved closer to him, until their lips were almost touching.

"But perhaps I want to." She said. With that, she leant forwards, and pressed her lips to his. He moved his lips across her cheek and down her neck slowly, but murmured to her.

"You've never done this before, have you?" She didn't respond to that, simply moving backwards and sitting on the bed, then leaning back so that she was laying upon it. He followed her down, putting his arms either side of her, and leaning over her. She leant her head back, and he went to her neck, his lips burning a trail down her neck. She brought his head back up, then, bringing her lips to meet his in a fiery kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

The glowing crystals that denoted day and night in Haven sent light down across the underground citadel, bringing light to all the rooms of the great palace which stood in the centre. It lit up one room in particular, one room with two inhabitants. Artemis Fowl II stretched his arms out from where they had been curled around a warm body next to his own. The body yawned and awoke, and opened her hazel eyes, which looked up at him. He leaned down to her, and pressed his lips to hers gently.

"I am going to get dressed, and to talk to your siblings. You should do the same." She nodded sleepily, and curled her arms around his neck, bringing her lips to his.

"No." She said. "Stay with me a little longer."

"Very well, but only a little." He replied.

Queen Lily Frond and King Regulus Frond II walked down the hall swiftly with their advisor, Antarius. They opened the door to the quarters of the Surface Lord, and saw him at a desk, typing on a laptop. He looked up as they walked in, and the hulking bodyguard walked out from behind a partition.

"Good morning." He addressed them.

"Good morning." The three replied, in unison.

"We have come to talk about your decision." Antarius said. Artemis nodded.

"Indeed." He said. "I have made my decision."

"What is it?" The long, red-haired Princess Lily asked, sharply. At that moment, Holly walked out from behind the partition. Her hazel eyes sparkled, and she was wearing a small, white shift dress. She walked up behind Artemis, and Butler, the bodyguard, let her pass. She walked up to him, and put her arms around him from behind. Her eyes seemed to challenge her sister. Lily inhaled a sharp breath. "Holly…" She said.

"Princess Holly!" Antarius exclaimed. "Lord Fowl, do not listen to anything this traitor has to…"

"Enough!" Artemis said, sharply. "I have made my decision, and you are not to oppose it!"

"Very well." Lily bowed her head, silently, but she was fuming. Regulus remained silent.

"My decision is this." He continued. "King Regulus will remain upon the throne, and his sister…" With this, both Holly and Lily drew a breath of silent tension. "Princess Holly…" With this Lily burst out in an outraged cry

"That traitor is unacceptable…" She started.

"Enough!" Artemis cut her off once more, his blue eyes flaming with fury. "Do be quiet, Princess Lily. As I was saying, Princess, or should I say Queen Holly, will rule alongside her brother." Holly smirked, and ran her hands gently down the Surface Lord's back. With this, Lily turned on her heel and stormed out. "I have also decided that Holly and Regulus shall be wed." With this, Holly stopped smiling, and moved away from Artemis.

"What?!" She protested. Regulus looked horrified. "I shall not marry a child! Artemis, you cannot do this!"

"Thankyou, King Regulus, Antarius, you may leave. Queen Holly, you may stay." He ignored her protestations, until the king and his advisor had left. He then turned to the red haired elf.

"Please, Artemis, do not do this!" She asked him.

"I have just made you a queen." The young man pointed out.

"Thankyou." She mumbled. "But this… this marriage proposal is… is…" She shook her head in disgust.

"Royal incest between brother and sister in Egypt is not uncommon." He said. "To keep the bloodline pure." He walked over to her, and gently put his arms around her waist. She uncrossed her arms, and put them around his neck, however her eyes were still unsure. "However distasteful it may be."

"I know that it is for my country, and I know that this is my duty, but I would much prefer it if I could have my own choice of a noble husband." She reasoned. He let go of her waist and gripped her shoulders gently.

"If you are to rule a country, you must not only act like a queen, you must think like a queen. At the moment, you are behaving like a little girl, and that is not how a queen should behave." He said. "The only reason for this is to keep the power evenly spread. Your brother's supporters cannot oppose you, if you are wed to him."

"Very well." Holly finally gave in. "But Artemis, I do not like this. There is an army in a cavern on the outskirts of the city, and it is loyal to Lily, and her alone."

"Do not worry about it." He replied. "My forces can easily take care of it. I brought a small army with me, just in case."

The great horns rung throughout the city, summoning all to the great throne room of the palace for the crowning. Lord Artemis was present, and he stood to the side. He wore the formal clothing of the Surface Lord, a black suit and tie. As the crowds gathered in the hall, the queen and king walked out. Princess Holly was dressed in a decorative golden dress, covered with jewels sown into the material and golden necklace. She wore a large headdress of gold, which was fashioned to look like wings covering her head. Her ears were adorned with golden caps. Her brother walk out too, and he wore a long, golden cape with golden jewellery. Holly raised a hand, and the hall fell silent, and Artemis began to speak.

"Fey of Haven, we are gathered here today for the crowning of Princess Holly." He announced to the crowds. A young servant brought a box forward. It held the royal instruments. Artemis picked them up out of the velvet lined box. The royal instruments were a purple and white striped hook, and a golden blade. Holly crossed her arms, and the tools were placed in her hands, crossed over with the hook in front of the sword in an X shape. "I crown you Queen Holly of the Haven throne."

"I swear to complete my duty as the Queen of Haven and Atlantis." Holly said. Artemis reached up and touched a finger to each of her cheeks and to her forehead, completing the ritual. A cheer went up, and the gongs sounded once more. As the crowds began to mingle, Princess Lily met the eyes of the boy king. She nodded slowly, and began to make her way across the room, to the door. Regulus stood, silently, and followed. Further away, Holly and Artemis were talking to Antarius, the advisor. Artemis smirked, and Antarius flinched away from him."

"Antarius." He addressed the advisor. "To thank you for all your hard work as Advisor to the somewhat misguided Princess, we have decided to reward you with a special duty." He said. Antarius looked excited. "We have decided to let you be the one to tell the armies to stand down, now that the King and Queen are to be wed." Immediately, Antarius's piggy eyes began to look shifty. "You may leave now. Butler will escort you out." As soon as Antarius and Butler disappeared into the crowds, Holly turned to Artemis.

"My lord, this is not wise. Antarius will simply tell the soldiers to storm the castle." She said. He nodded.

"Follow me. I want to show you something." He took her hand and led her away, out to the halls. Outside, they stopped behind a corner and peered around it. Holly first saw the advisor, Antarius, then Butler, who raised something metallic. A gun. Holly turned her head away and buried it in Artemis's chest. She didn't want to watch. She heard a loud gunshot, and a cry, then a thump as a body hit the flagstones. His hand rubbed soothing circles in her back. "I do apologise." He murmured to her. "But that was necessary."


	3. Chapter 3

As the glowing crystals began to dim throughout the cavern, Princess Lily and King Regulus rode on chariots pulled by Cavern Horses across the five caverns to Lumino Cavern, where the Loyalist Army of Princess Lily was camped. As they rode up to the army camp, a general ran out **to meet** them.

"My… My Queen… we didn't expect you to…"He was cut off by Lily, striking at him with her riding whip.

"You fool!" She screeched at him. "How could you let my sister get through?"

"I… I didn't know!" He stuttered.

"Quit your mumbling. We march at first light." She stated. "Brother dearest, come here."

"Yes, Sister Lily?" Regulus asked his sister. She placed a hand on his cheek.

"What is it that you want?" She asked him.

"I want my throne back." He replied.

"And you shall have it." With that, Lily kissed him on the lips.

As the glow of the crystals lit the palace up once more, the Surface Lord awoke to the feeling of a pair of gentle hands caressing his body. He opened his eyes, and smiled to the sight of his queen above him. He brought his hands up to her face, bringing her lips down to meet his own.

"Good morning." She mumbled between kisses. He rolled over, so that she was laying below him.

"Good morning." He chuckled back. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Lord Fowl?" Butler's voice came through the wall.

"What is it, Butler?" Artemis turned away from Holly.

"We have a slight problem…" The bodyguard trailed off. Artemis turned back and met Holly's eyes again. She looked back at him, questioningly.

"We had better see what the matter is." Artemis told her. She nodded, but pouted slightly. The two rolled out of bed and wrapped **cloth** around themselves, then opened the door. "What's wrong?"

"The army of Princess Lily and King Regulus have been sighted moving towards the city." Butler said. Artemis nodded grimly.

"Assemble the war council." He instructed.

"…So if we can block them from this gully, we have a chance of stopping them." Juliet was using a large map of the area, and small triangles to represent their forces and the enemy. Artemis nodded thoughtfully.

"Unfortunately, they will be expecting that." He said. He took the map off the table.

"My lord." Holly began to speak, just as Artemis replaced the map on the table with one of the city. "All the roads in the city lead to the palace square. We can hunt them through the passages of the citadel, and block them here."

"Thankyou, my queen." Artemis smiled at her. "That is just what I was thinking." Holly nodded sedately.

"Very well, my Lord." Butler said, then turned to Juliet. "We must prepare the forces." The group of men in suits saluted, and then walked off. The bodyguards followed. Artemis walked to Holly, and took her shoulders gently.

"Very good, my dear." He said. "Now you are beginning to think like a queen."

The army of Princess Lily rode up to the city gates, blaring the horns of war. The royal party, consisting of Lily and her brother watched from a distance as their forces approached the gates.

"Dearest brother." Lily turned to him. "We shall soon be victorious." With this, she placed a hand on his cheek.

"Good. I want my throne back." He looked back at her with wide eyes. "It is my throne."

"Of **course**."

At the gates were a line of men in black suits, all holding guns. There was a yell, and the men fired at the approaching elven army. The front line dropped of the backs of their cavern mounts, thumping to the ground. The men behind raised great shields, just as there was another yell, and the firing squad fired again.

"My lord, the snipers are all in place, and the front line is holding the army back." Butler reported, just as the front line at the gate began the hand to hand combat, the Elven army with their long swords, and the humans with a mixture of machetes, knives and butterfly knives.

"Very well." Artemis replied. They were situated in the centre of the city, near the palace square. From beneath his black jacket, the Surface Lord drew a long, black, lethal looking gun. "Let the army into the city."

"Very good, my lord." Butler replied. "Let them into the city!" He called, and the front line immediately began to retreat, and the army spilt into the city, to find a hail of bullets rushing down upon them from the snipers on the roofs. The snipers picked off their number, but it was too great. Soon, small groups of humans ran in, beginning raids upon the forces. Bullets flashed, and arrows streaked through the air.

"Light em' up, boys!" The general of the army yelled to his squadron of fire archers, who lit their arrows up, and began to fire them into nearby buildings.

Holly stood on a high palace balcony, looking down upon the citadel, and the battle that was occurring there. Next to her, to guard her, was Juliet Butler. Holly then saw the smoke on the horizon. She looked down to see the source, ad was horrified by the sight of the ancient Haven library burning.

"That's my library!" She shouted, and pointed. Then she turned and began to run back into the palace, but was stopped by the long-legged, blonde human.

"No!" She held the queen by the arm. "My queen, you mustn't leave. I can't guard you if you leave."

"But my library is burning!" Holly seemed horrified by the thought.

"Master Artemis wished for you to remain here. He cares greatly for your safety." Holly sighed at that, but turned back to the battle. Suddenly, on top of a small building, there were gunshots flying, and a tall man jumped across the roofs. Juliet turned her concentration completely to the man, and while she was distracted, Holly turned, and silently left.

The queen ran down the halls of the great palace and reached the main hallway. She turned into it, but was immediately stopped by the sight of an elf in the garb of a member of Lily's army. The soldier charged her, holding a spear high. Holly ducked back, behind a large statue of her late father, and the soldier crashed into it, his spear dropping to the floor. Holly picked it up quickly, and slammed it into the soldier's back. His blood spurted from the wound, and he made a slight gurgle as he sunk to the floor, stone dead. Holly tried to wipe the blood from her hands, just as Juliet rounded the corner.

"My queen, please, I must protect you!" She insisted.

"There are thousands of years worth of knowledge within those walls, and it is all burning!" She said. "Juliet, we have to do something!"

"I can ask the others to take care of it." She said. "But will you please come with me to a safe place!"

"Very well." Holly finally agreed.

In the heat of the battle, Artemis stood back to back with his bodyguard, watching the mix of elves and humans battle. Every so often, he would pick off a few with his bullets. He fired a shot into an elf's back, and it dropped to the floor with a cry. Artemis looked around him for more targets, but when he couldn't spot any, he realised that they were all retreating. He let out a victorious cry, his own mixing with those of the rest of his legions.

Princess Lily and the King stood in their chariots, watching with dismay as first a trickle, then a flood of their soldiers began to run away from the city. She raised her whip, and whipped at the men, shouting at them.

"Go back! Go back!' She screeched, but to no avail. The men continued to run far and fast. One did stop, and explained the situation in a panicked rush.

"Ma'am, it was horrific!" He said. "There was mass slaughter by the legions of the Surface Lord!" He then continued to run, far off into the caverns.

"Where is she?" Artemis demanded as he and his bodyguards walked down the great hallway of the palace. From around the corner, Holly walked out from her hiding spot. Artemis opened his arms wide, and Holly ran into them. He held her tight, and swung her around.

"We won!" She said, victoriously, throwing her head back and cheering. Then she leant forwards, and kissed him on the lips, smiling at their great victory.

The Surface Lord sat in a chair in his quarters, his Queen with a bowl of water, dressing a wound that he had received during the battle. It was a long cut across his chest, and Holly busied herself with mopping up the blood and wrapping it in a dressing.

"Thankyou for this." He thanked her. She smiled a little.

"You will have a scar here." She said, running her hand across the cut. He was shirtless, and the well-defined muscles of his chest and stomach rippled slightly from the battle.

"Ah, what is another scar?" He said. She wiped her bloody fingers, and then ran the back of her hand down his cheek. "I lost thirteen men today."He said, a little sadly. "But I won my greatest victory." He smiled a little at that.

"What of my sister and my brother?" Holly asked.

"We have not tracked them down yet." He replied. "We will capture them." Holly didn't say anything, just dipped her hand back into the water.

Princess Lily and King Regulus rode along the banks of an underground river towards a far cavern, as fast as they could. Lily turned back, and she could see the two black cars following them, moving almost double as fast. Soon, they had caught up, and they began to fire at them. The bullets whizzed past her head, but one caught her brother in the head, slinging his body straight into the water.

"Brother! Brother!" She called out to her brother, her high pitched screams piercing the air. "Brother…" She sobbed.

"The King is dead!" One of the soldiers yelled. They kept moving, until Lily's chariot driver was shot in the head. He dropped out of the chariot, and the black cars pulled up, and the men surrounded her. Lily tried to pick up the reins and drive the chariot herself, but it failed, and the men slapped shackles onto her wrists.

"No!" She let out an anguished cry.

Artemis sat under a canopied platform on a balcony watching as the Queen of the People stretched her body. She raised her arms above her head and stretching, her back curving like a cat. Artemis found it somewhat enticing. She then twisted her body, and the white dress she wore shifted maddeningly. She smiled at him, playfully, but then her eyes went cold.

"Have you caught my sister yet?" She asked.

"Yes." He replied, absentmindedly, his mind focused on… other things. "We have her under guard. When I leave, I shall take her with me."

"No." She hissed. "She's mine." Artemis's mind then snapped to attention.

"No." He said gently. "My men captured her. She is mine." Holly didn't say anything to that, but just turned her back, and stretched again.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I forgot to say this at the start, but I don't own. There. I said... er.. wrote it! Now can you, whoever you are, stop PMing me about it?! It really gets annoying after a while! Anyway, sorry this is late, I just failed the first test I have ever failed. Period. And it was French, in which I am a straight A+ student. Sad, I know.**

"My lady." The whisper of a handmaiden came through the thin divider in the Surface Lord's quarters, where Queen Holly and Lord Artemis were sleeping. Holly opened her eyes.

"Yes?" She asked.

"It is time." The maid said. Holly quickly slipped out from under Artemis's arm, where it was wrapped around her gently, and left her lover's room. The maid handed her a shift, which she donned, then they walked down to the dungeons of the palace. As she left the room, Artemis shifted, trying to wrap his other arm around his lover, but the arm didn't find her. Hs blue eyes snapped open.

When they reached the dungeons, the Surface guard tried to prevent their entry.

"My… my queen!" He stuttered. "We did not expect you at such a late hour."

"Well, I am here." She said. "And I demand you pen this door."

"Your Majesty, the Lord Artemis does not wish you to enter." He said, a little nervously.

"Well, this is my palace, so these are my rules. The Surface Lord answers to me in this palace."

"Very… Very well, my lady." He opened the door to the dungeons. "The cell you are looking for is over there." He pulled the keys off a hook in the corner, and opened the cell door. In the cell, a small, huddled shape at the corner looked up through her long, now dirty tresses of red hair. Holly marched in, her head held high.

"Sister." She addressed the girl in the corner. "Stand." The girl did as she was instructed.

"What do you want?" She asks the question with venom. "Whore." She muttered, under her breath.

"I want to know something." She said. "I want to know why."

"Why what?" Princess Lily looked at her sister, her brown eyes filled with venom.

"Why do you hate me? Why are you so against the Surface? Why did you seduce our brother? Why did you kill our father?" It was a hefty accusation. Lily's eyes widened.

"Firstly, I hate you because you were the one always getting the attention. You were our father's favourite, you're prettier than me, you are more sporty, you are more intelligent. You were born lucky. I was lucky to be born." Holly raised an eyebrow. "Secondly, I'm so against the Surface, because I never went. You were the one to always go on diplomatic trips with our father to the Surface."

"And…?"Holly didn't see the significance of this.

"And so I never went there, and I don't understand why you all thought it was such a great place. I thought nothing was as great as the splendour of the People." She said. "I seduced our brother because… Because I love him. I was made to serve him. I did everything, everything, for him! I give him pleasure, which in turn pleasures me."

"Wrong. You seduced him to get to the throne!" Holly replied, enraged and disgusted. "You kiss, but it isn't a promise, not like Mum taught me."

"I barely knew our mother! And lastly, I didn't kill our father. Why would I do something like that?"

"Because you are a traitor!" Holly seethed. "How dare you lie about it?"

"I did not kill our father!" Lily insisted.

"I cannot spend one more moment in your presence, lying scum." With that, Holly turned on her heel and left.

"Wait!" Lily called. "Fowl will figure it out. He find out that you're only pretending to love him for power! Then, he'll see you as the lying whore you really are!" Holly stopped, but kept her back turned.

"Who ever said that I was pretending to love him?" She said. Lily was silenced by this. Her sister, whom she had thought was cold and unloving, had fallen in love with someone she had never meant to mean anything to her.

"What… What do you mean?" Lily was uncomprehending.

"If you really did love our brother, you will understand." Holly told her, quietly. "I have begun to care for him in a way you could ever imagine." With that, she walked out.

As Holly walked up the corridors to her lover's quarters, a hand reached out and grabbed her by the neck. Out of the darkness stepped the Lord of the Surface.

"My Queen." He said. "I expected better of you."

"Please… Please… Can't breathe…" She choked out. "Artemis…" He released her, and she dropped to the floor, drawing in great lungfuls of air.

"Queen Holly." He addressed her. "You must remember that I put you in power, so I can easily take it away again."

"How… How did you know?" She asked.

"I felt your presence leave me, so I followed you. I heard your conversation with your sister." Holly's eyes widened.

"How… How much did you hear?" She hoped he didn't hear the final part.

"All of it." He said. Holly's eyes got wider.

"No…" She whispered.

"Yes." He replied. He knelt down next to her, putting his arms around her waist. "I knew from the beginning that you didn't love me, but I had become enamoured by you. To hear those few words from your mouth has made me very happy, which is why I have already forgiven you for you going against my wishes." He ran her hands across her face and down her neck. She sighed.

"I apologise for you having to hear that." She said. "And I meant the last part."

"Well I mean it when I say that the same applies to me." She gasped at this, and then he pressed his lips to hers.

The morning light of the cavern crystals shone once more through the windows of the great palace of the Haven throne, bringing with it the awakening of the Haven Queen and the Lord of the Surface.

"Good morning, my dear." Artemis said as he watched his queen sit up. Her olive skin shone in the light, and she seemed to sparkle as the rays hit the curves of her body. She smiled at him, and he realised exactly how smitten he was with her. He watched and responded as she leant down and kissed him gently on the mouth.

"Good morning, my lord." She said. He ran his hand up her body and across her cheek.

"It is a very good morning indeed." He replied. She smiled.

"I've decided that I want to take you on a tour of Haven and Atlantis." She said. "It will show you the true wealth of the Fey."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi everyone, how's it going? Sorry I haven't updated for like, forever, but I have been so busy that it's not even funny. Like, Seriously. I've been getting ready for the Bic Worlds at the end of the year, and the Cherub Nationals are soon too, and I really want to do well. But never mind all that, on to the story!**

Deep in the lit caverns of Haven runs an underground river. A large boat sailed along this river through these caverns and tunnels. Under the deck of the ship, several hundred dwarves pulled the great oars which powered the ship, the sweat glistening on their skin, and their eyes glowing slightly in the dark. On the ship, in the great canopy which covered the central raised area. Within it, on mounds of pillows and rugs, lay the young surface lord, his head in the lap of the Haven Queen Holly, who had her head resting on his chest.

"I feel like I am in paradise…" He said, his blue eyes wide in wonder at the glowing crystals that lit the caverns. "Thankyou for bringing me here."

"Why did you try to resist me?" She asked his, running her hands delicately down his chest. He sighed, and rolled over, so she lay below him.

"Because I am a genius…" He said. He brought his lips to hers. "Because I am stubborn…" He whispered between kisses. "Because distracting love is a kind of treason…" She giggled at that, and pushed him over, rolling on top.

"Perhaps then, Haven is conquering the Surface, my Lord!" She kissed the portion of pale skin on the tip of his nose. "Do I make you happy?" She asked.

"Yes. You make me very happy." He said, solemnly. She kissed him again, then pushed away from him, running down the steps. He smirked and got up, chasing after her. She ran along the deck of the ship, but his long legs gained on her, and he brought his arms around her.

"I've got you." He murmured in her ear.

"That you have." She buried her face in his chest, hearing his heartbeat speed up next to her ear. She sighed in contentment, then spread her arms wide, gesturing to the glowing caverns of precious metals and jewels around her. "Haven's wealth…" She went over to the rail. "And your prize…" He wrapped his arms around her, looking over the wondrous sights. "With this bounty, and your genius, you could conquer the skies. Then the whole galaxy could be yours!" He chuckled at that. She turned to him, her arms around his neck. "You forget. I read your mind!" She met his blue eyes with her own hazel ones. "Do it! Together! Haven-Atlantis and the Surface…"

"Holly and Artemis." He chuckled. "The greatest empire the world has ever known." He said, slightly sarcastically. She laughed. "It's good to see that your ambitions are at such… Manageable proportions, my queen." He stated.

"Your queen…" Holly mused. "And your Human wife?"

"I never had a human wife." Artemis told her, gently. "My father tried to marry me to a rich noblewoman, but I decided that to marry would just be too much extra baggage." His blue eyes, warm in her presence, turned cold once more. He released her, and walked to the rails, looking out once more over the gems and metals of the underground caverns. Holly walked up behind him, and placed her arms around him.

"I'm sorry."

The castle of the Haven Throne in Atlantis was a majestic sight. It was a tall structure, made from a blue and green mix of glass, tiles and stone. On a high balcony, the Queen and her lover sat, on standing, holding the other who sat on the balcony. The Lord of the surface looked out on the blue dome that covered the underwater city. At the top of the dome was a small area that was above the surface, covered by an island.

"Who built it?" He asked. Holly stared back at him through her lashes.

"No one knows." She replied. "It guards the hidden underwater city."

"It is a mystery." He mused over this. "It is meant to last forever, and yet it is a futile effort. Things like this, the people who built them, they will simply be forgotten with time." Holly rubbed his shoulders soothingly.

"Only gods can live forever." She told him.

"I must return to the Surface." He told her, abruptly. She brought her arms around his neck.

"No." She told him. "Stay here with me. Here in Haven, where it is safe."

"When I am with you, I lose myself." He said. "I am a cold genius, the conqueror of the Surface. That is who I am meant to be."

"No. You don't have to go back to that." She said, pressing her lips to his. "Stay with me. I love you." He gasped at that. She hadn't said it outright yet.

"I love you too." He sighed. "You've enchanted me, Holly, but my enemies on the surface are stirring."

A few days later, back in Haven, a young serving sprite walked along the corridors to the room of the Surface Lord, placed down his tray and left. The hulking bodyguard that accompanied the Lord of the Surface loomed over him, then pulled out a small, silver laptop. The Lord of the Surface then marched in.

"What did you need me for, Butler?" He asked, obviously annoyed. "I was in the middle of something."

"Your collar is askew." Butler told him. Artemis fixed it quickly. "The senators in Dublin are beginning to question you. Foaly especially."

"What is that old man saying now?" He asked, slightly dreading the answer.

"He's saying that you have forgotten the Human race, and are living a life of luxury in Haven with the foreign Queen." Butler told him. Artemis brought his now cold eyes up to Butler's.

"LUXURY!" He roared. His cold eyes blazed with fury.

"Luxury, my lord." Butler repeated himself.

"He is right." Artemis hissed.

Holly lay on her bed, staring at the canopied ceiling, when she heard the stamping of feet outside her room. She opened the door to see hordes of human men dressed in black walking along the corridors, holding various items such as armour, weaponry and food.

"What is going on?" She asked.

"We are preparing to leave, my lady." One of the men said, bowing, then hastily retreating.

"No… He can't be leaving this soon…" Holly ran down the corridors, following the men to the courtyard in the centre of the palace.

"I will leave you with two legions. That should be enough." Artemis addressed Juliet, who nodded. "Guard Holly with your life. Let no harm come to her. And make sure she does no harm to the Surface."

"What are you doing?" Holly asked, as she walked into the room.

"Leaving my life of luxury." Artemis told her.

"Right now?" She asked.

"How long do you suggest I stay here?" He asked her. "I am safe here, but I will not stay here and watch the new world order crumble."

"But…"

"I have to remind the Dublin Senate that I am in charge." He told her as he walked past, carrying a laptop to put in the storage box. She tried to stop him, but he usher past hastily.

"I have to tell you something." She bit her lip as he turned to her.

"Well? What is it that you wanted to tell me?" He asked her. She was shocked at how cold his eyes were, when they were usually so warm looking at her.

"I need you here. Haven needs you here." She said. His eyes flashed warmly for a moment, before going back to an icy blue.

"Haven will have to wait for a while." He told her, turning back to his packing. Now Holly got mad.

"Well don't you want to protect me? I want to protect you because I love you. I am facing constant riots at the entrances to Haven, threats from the Surface." She told him, angrily.

"I know you want to protect me, but you can't, because where I'm going, you can't follow." He said. "I want to protect you too, Holly, and that is why I am leaving some of my men here. As for threats from your own people, you are queen now, I leave that in your hands." He walked off, following Butler to fetch some weaponry. Holly huffed, and began to storm off, but turned.

"If you leave now, you will lose your greatest asset." She said, her hazel eyes flashing angrily. "You will also lose me." With that, Artemis turned and looked at her, but she had already stormed off.

"Holly!" He called, and chased after her. She was turning into a corridor when her caught up to her, but he pulled her to him. She turned to him and put her arms around his neck, but didn't look him in the eye. "Holly, I will come back. I will not be able to stay away from you for too long." She finally leant into his embrace, snuggling her face into his chest. "These things must be done." She sighed against him, and he clutched her tighter. "For a brief moment, it was just you and I, alone in the world. However, the world has come back now."

"I don't want you to go." She told him.

"I don't want to go." She looked at him with wide, hazel eyes. "But I must. My power must be restored." She brought her lips to his in a deep kiss.

"I love you." He whispered.

"And I, you." She replied between kisses. "And if you have to go, go, but promise that you will come back."

"I swear on my life that I will return, but I may not resist the urge to bring you to Dublin before that." Then, a man walked by. Artemis broke the kiss and looked out into the main corridor. He leant down for a final kiss, then left.

**Final A/N: Hi guys, again, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Any questions, just review. Also, I'm going to put in something new. I haven't gotten any reviews yet, so I want at least two reviews before I post the next chapter. If you guys do it fast, I'll post the new chapter as soon as I can!**

**Ready...**

**Set...**

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I know what I said last time... consider this a treat. Please, guys, please review! I really want to know what you think, as long as it is constructive criticism, and not just spiteful hate! So please, please review!**

**The faster you review, the quicker I update!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, it's called FanFiction for a reason. Do I really need to come out and say it?**

_Fowl Manor - Seat of the Surface Lord's power_

"Now we all know where our Lord is, don't we?" The speaker, a man in his late fifties, called out to the senate, sitting in rows in the conference room, the Surface Lord insignia on the projector screen behind him. There were shouts of outrage form the members of the senate.

"Silence!" Roared a senate member. "Allow Foaly to speak."

"So, we all know where the great, Lord Artemis Fowl II is?" Foaly continued. "He is in Haven, living in the lap of luxury with his foreign Queen, the Queen of Haven, Holly Frond!"

"Objection!" A man in the back of the room stood. "You would call the man who conquered North America, the man who extended the Surface Realm beyond our wildest dreams an idle layabout?"

"General Trouble Kelp, I would not show disrespect for Lord Fowl's genius and ambition, but…" He was interrupted by a young woman this time.

"But you continually disrespect his character." She said, her eyes blazing furiously.

"Vinyaya, you idolise Lord Fowl. I idolise Lord Fowl, but the fact remain." Foaly spread his arms wide. "He is spending his time in a useless, barren mine."

"I wouldn't call Haven useless." General Kelp stood once more. "It has the largest resource of gold and jewels the world over."

"But you cannot ignore his adulterous behaviour…" Again, Foaly was cut off.

"Lies, lies, lies." Vinyaya stood, alongside General Kelp.

"Whatever Lord Fowl does, he does for the Surface." Kelp insisted.

"You cannot ignore the fact that he is sitting by as riots are becoming more and more frequent in Israel and Syria." He told the Senate, who shouted out in agreement.

"Who will avenge the Surface Realm? It will not be you, it will not be your retainers, no, It will be Lord Fowl!" Kelp continued. This time, the Senate roared out in his favour.

"That would be wonderful Kelp, but that is only if we can find him!" Foaly continued.

"You have found him!" There was a voice from the back of the room, at the entrance. The double door was wide open, and framed by the light stood the Lord of the Surface himself.

"My… My lord!" Foaly stuttered.

"What were you saying, Foaly?" Artemis asked, politely, raising one, black eyebrow. The Senate laughed.

"The Senate… welcomes you back, Lord Fowl."

"I thought as much."

"Side, Side, Slash, Side…" The instructor yelled his instructions as the Queen of Haven twirled before them in a flurry of flying fists and kicks." That is enough, my lady." She stopped then, panting slightly.

"Thankyou, Elysaas." She sad, and the instructor walked off to the side. Some time ago, Holly had decided that, for the good of her country, she must learn to fight.

"My lady!" An aide called.

"Yes?" She asked, as the young man rushed up to her.

"We have just caught a man who was drunk, and he drowned his four children." The aide said. "What is your sentence, lifetime in jai or execution?"

"Oh, execution!" Holly told the man, who immediately rushed off to do her bidding.

"Queen Holly!" A lady's voice this time. It could only have been one person. She filed in, her backups by her side, and then held up two envelopes.

"Juliet." The elven queen addressed the human bodyguard. "What is it?"

"I have news from Lord Artemis!" She shook the envelopes lightly. Holly gasped and ran up to her, taking the letters quickly from her grasp. She ripped them open excitedly.

"That one is his Senate report. He has stopped the human armies from attacking the borders of Haven, and prevented uprisings in Syria and Israel." Juliet stated.

"But it says here that the Ukraine is beginning to be a problem." She told them. Juliet didn't respond, just hod up the other envelope. "Is that one from Artemis?"

"Yes…" She didn't have time to finish as Holly immediately dropped the Senate report and took up the smaller envelope. "It is an invitation to Dublin."

"To celebrate his victory in Syria." She said, then shivered. "It sounds so cold."

"He always writes like that." Juliet told her.

"It isn't even from him!" Holly discovered as she read to the bottom of the page. "It's signed by one of his aides."

"I am sure that there is a good explanation for that." Juliet reasoned. "He has the entire Surface on his mind."

"That is no excuse. I have written to him myself, why can he not return the favour?" Holly said, enraged now. "I have decided that I am not going to go."

"My lady…"

"I am the Queen of Fey! I do what I want, when I want." She told the blonde bodyguard. "I do not have to listen to the Lord of the Human world." Juliet didn't respond, just turned on her heel and stormed out. "Did I make the right choice?" Holly then began to question herself. She wanted to see him, but he obviously didn't want to see her.

"You mean, she is not coming?" Artemis asked the large bodyguard calmly, even though his eyes were flashing with rage.

"Indeed. Juliet said that she was enraged by the fact that you did not take time to write to her yourself." Butler told him.

"I see the problem. Leave me." Butler nodded, and complied. "And Butler, write a letter to her saying that she has not written to me herself, so I am returning the favour."

"Sire, about that…"

"What?" Artemis asked through clenched teeth.

"She has written letters to you. Several, in fact. You simply have not taken time to read them." Butler told him. Artemis clenched his teeth again.

"Why was I not given these letters?"

"I thought you knew of them. Foaly took them, in fact." Artemis's eyes flashed with anger.

"Why did you let Foaly take them?"

"I thought he would hand them on to you."

"Well he obviously hasn't done that, now has he? Fetch him here immediately." Butler nodded, and walked out.

He returned a few moments later with Foaly in tow.

"Foaly." Artemis stood from his desk. "I have been informed that you have taken several of my personal letters, letters which were essential to me?"

"Yes… Yes, Sire, I have." Foaly said, bowing his head slightly.

"On what grounds have you taken these letters?"

"On the grounds that they would interfere with the work of the great Surface Lord." Artemis's eyes flashed dangerously.

"You do not have the right to touch my personal belongings. Hand over the letters." Foaly rummaged around for a moment until he took out the letters and handed them over. "Thankyou. You are dismissed. Oh, by the way, as punishment, you are no longer in control of Egypt and North Africa."

"But Sire…" He was cut off by Butler lifting him up, and pushing him out of the room.

"Thankyou Butler. Please leave me." Butler nodded, and left. Artemis sat down, and began to read his love's letters.

"My lady!" It was Juliet, bothering Holly again in the space of but a few days.

"Juliet." Holly addressed the bodyguard from her desk. "What is it?"

"Word from Dublin. A personal letter from Artemis." Holly snatched the letter out of Juliet's hand.

"This time, he wrote it himself." Holly exclaimed delightedly. She read it through, then nodded to Juliet. "I accept his personal invitation. Prepare to leave for the Surface."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi everyone, I'm back. Sorry for the wait, I have just had writer's block, and you know how it is. I have about six different stories, one for Avatar: The Last Airbender, Elizabeth Morgana, Queen of Fey, a completely new story that isn't a fanfiction, a Doctor Who fanfic, and my Soul Eater/Artemis Fowl crossover, and the finale in the Alien trilogy, so please, give me a break! Also, too many tests, and my ATAR, so you know how it is! Please read, and enjoy, but also review, I'm begging you! Stories take ages to write, and we authors just love the feedback that we get. So enjoy this chapter, and please, please review!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own. *sigh* But I would like to!**

The large ship made its way into the harbour at Dublin, an entire day ahead of schedule.

"Anchor down here!" Called a boson down from the ship's head. Immediately after, the clinking of the anchor chain was heard, and the iron head of the anchor sunk into the bottom of the seabed.

"My lady!" Juliet called to the elven Queen. "We have arrived."

"Good." Holly walked out from her chamber, wearing the common clothes of a human.

"Why are you wearing that?" Juliet asked the Queen.

"I am wearing this to go out into the harbour town. I wish to see how the Lord of the Surface treats his people. Whether he treats them with kindness and consideration, or with greed." Holly told Juliet.

"I am sure that the citizens of the great Surface Realm all respect and admire Lord Artemis." Juliet told her. "You do not have to test it yourself."

"I shall test it myself, as I am sure your argument is bias." Holly told her.

"My Queen!" Juliet attempted to protest, but Holly had already leapt from the bow of the ship to the small boat waiting below.

"I shall be back before nightfall!"

Holly walked along the streets of the harbour town known as Tara, and past stores and marketplaces of women buying food for the day. She continued along a large boulevard and stared at the buildings of white bricks and roofs of red tile. Cars rushed past her on the roads, and people dressed in shorts and t shirts meandered along. She continued this way along, looking up at billboards on the side of the road. She recognised this place from the many times she had been there on diplomatic trips with her father. Suddenly overhead, grey clouds began to form, and then they split, and released great amounts of water from the sky. Rain. Holly sprinted for the cover of a nearby tavern, but fell and hit her head. The world spun and turned black around her.

"Hello? Hello? Are you alive?" Holly came to the voice of a young girl. She realised she was laying on a soft bed, and the girl was looking down on her. She sat up, and immediately flinched at the ringing and aching in her head. "Are you alright?"

"I'm… I'm fine." She replied, clutching her head. She felt around her skull and found a small bruise just below her hairline.

"Here." The girl gave her a small plastic container which was very cold.

"Thankyou." She took the proffered ice, and placed it on the bruise, sighing at the immediate release of pain. "What's your name?"

"My name? My name is Opal."

"Well Opal, it's nice to meet you." Holly immediately took in her appearance. She was pale, and had long, black hair. She was dressed in a long pair of pants, and a t-shirt.

"What's your na…" She was cut off by a boy walking into the room.

"Ah. It's good to see that you're finally awake. You took a nasty bump to the head." The boy said.

"This is my brother. His name is Travis, but everyone calls him No. 1." Opal told Holly.

"Why do you call him that?" Holly asked, laughing a little.

"We call him No. 1 because he's the first son of the family. It's a little silly and old fashioned, but it stuck!" Opal laughed too.

"That's funny." Holly laughed.

"What's your name?" No. 1 asked.

"My name… My name is Holly." Holly told them.

"You don't look like you are from around here. Where are you from?" Opal asked, her eyes wide.

"I'm from Haven. I'm actually an Elf, the Queen of Fey. I'm here to see your Lord, Lord Fowl, but I wanted to see his people first." Holly decided she could trust these two. She pulled away some of her red hair, and revealed her pointed ears.

"That is interesting!" No. 1 said. "We heard that the Queen of Haven was coming, but you're a day early."

"Yes." Opal agreed. "You're really here to see Lord Artemis?"

"Yes, I am. He came to Haven a few months ago, and he's invited me here to return the favour." Holly told them.

"Are you really a Queen?" Opal asked, her eyes wide.

"Yes, I am!" Holly told them, smiling a little. "Anyway, is Lord Fowl a good ruler?"

"Yes, he is!" Opal and No. 1 said at the same time.

"He is incredible!" No. 1 said. "He is really smart, and he has conquered the entire world, except the place where the Fairies are from."

"Haven - Atlantis." Opal said. "We are studying it at school at the moment. I'm being taught all about you, how Lord Fowl helped to banish the corrupt Princess." I nodded.

"Well, it did no quite go like that." I said, smiling. "Have you ever met him?"

"No. He is much too busy to see people like us, but he has gotten rid of all the corrupting and bad people from the world!" Opal exclaimed excitedly. I smiled a little at that.

"What time is it?" Holly asked.

"It's almost nightfall." No. 1 said.

"D'Arvit!" Holly swore. "Thankyou for you kindness, but I must go back to the ship now. I'll come and visit you some time!" Holly stood.

"Can I give you a hug, Holly? I really like you." Opal asked Holly, her eyes wide and innocent.

"Of course!" Holly said, spreading her arms wide. "You too, No. 1!" She embraced them both, thanked them, and left, running back to her ship as the final rays of the setting sun sunk below the horizon.

The ship pulled up to the decorated jetty with much fanfare as crowds of people gathered to see the fabled Elven Queen. She walked along the deck of the ship, and down the adorned ramp, holding her stance high, but looking around her at the many humans. In the crowd, at the front, she spotted No. 1 and Opal, who were waving frantically.

"Hello Opal, Hello No. 1." She smiled as she greeted the two siblings who had helped her yesterday.

"Who are they?" Juliet asked.

"Opal, No. 1, this is Juliet, one of Lord Fowl's bodyguards." She introduced them. Opal waved at Juliet, and Juliet's mouth twitched into a smile.

"She's cute." Juliet said. They were guided to a pavilion over to the right, and they went inside to relax, awaiting their escort to the Capital of the Surface.

The cars drove in the morning light along the road, headed towards the docks at Tara, where the Queen of Haven was waiting. Holly heard the cars stop outside.

"It is him!" She said, excitedly. "Artemis is here!"

"Queen Holly?" A voice called out from outside the pavilion. It wasn't the Lord of the Surface's voice.

'It is not Lord Fowl!" She exclaimed silently to Juliet, then rushed behind another partition, just as Juliet called out to him.

"General Kelp? Come in." The man walked in, and Holly peeked around the partition to see a young man with tan, caramel skin and brown hair.

"Hello, Juliet." Kelp addressed the bodyguard, who simply nodded.

"Who are you?" Holly asked.

"My name is General Trouble Kelp. I am Lord Fowl's General of the First Rank. It is nice to meet you." The general addressed Holly, who leapt behind the partition once more.

"It is a pleasure to meet you too, General of the First Rank. I am Queen Holly of the Haven Throne." She said, formally.

"i am here to reassure you of his Lordship's great respect and affection for your royal person." He said. "Especially the affection. I am also here to escort you to Fowl Manor in Dublin."

"Then escort me, General of the First Rank."

"So, how are you liking our beautiful country?" The general asked the Queen, sitting beside him in the car.

"I find it very beautiful. You have plants here that do not grow in Haven, or Atlantis." She said.

"Why, thank you." The General thanked the kind comment that the Queen made.

"Why could Lord Fowl not come and see me himself?" She questioned.

"He wanted to, believe me. He was practically begging Vinyaya to let him go, but she needed him for something important." He said. Holly felt the lump of jealousy rise in her chest. "He sends his apologies."

"I believe him. When will I see him?" Holly questioned.

"Soon, I assure you." Trouble reassured the Queen.

"Very well." Soon after, they pulled up at the great mansion, and General Kelp led her to a large room with a king size bed and a large balcony. Holly immediately rushed out onto the balcony.

"it is a spectacular view, is it not?"

"Yes, Yes it is, General." She said, the breeze swirling through her hair. "Thank you for your services."

"It was my pleasure, Your Majesty." With that, Trouble turned on his heel and left.

**Review, please! It would mean so much to me, and if the comment that you leave is thoughtful and inspiring, I'll send you the next chapter as a sneak preview! So please, review! I hope I've given you a good incentive. Also, any typos and things, let me know so that I can fix them. **

**Ready...**

**Set...**

**REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Still don't own AF. Wish I did. **

"My Lord, you must sort this out as a matter of urgency!" The voice of Senator Vinyaya came.

"I know." He said, slightly distractedly looking out the window. Then he spotted something. The Queen of Haven stood on a balcony a few floors above him, looking out into the manor grounds. "She is here…" He trailed off distractedly.

"Lord Fowl! Lord Fowl! Please pay attention! There has been an uprising in the Ukraine!" This snapped Artemis back to attention, as he turned away from the window, and back to the papers before him. "Thank you, Lord Fowl."

"My apologies, Senator Vinyaya." There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Vinyaya called out to the newcomer. General Kelp walked in through the door.

"Sire, she has arrived, and is settling into her chambers."

"Thank you, General Kelp." Artemis rose from his seat, and began to head for the door.

"My lord, where are you going?" Vinyaya asked.

"I am going to see the esteemed guest." He told her, his hand on the door handle.

"My lord, we have much to do here." Vinyaya said.

"Vinyaya, let him see her!" Kelp insisted.

"No, she's right." Artemis turned away from the door, and back to his desk. "What is next?"

"The Ukraine."

"We must immediately mobilise troops, and begin to march on the headquarters of the Ukrainian rebels." He said. "But first, I want intelligence agents in there, find the problem, and if the matter can be resolved peacefully, please do so."

The Queen of Haven lay in the human bed, her white shift wrapped around her and her head pillowed on her arm. Her messy red hair formed a halo around her heart shaped face, and the light thrown on it as the door opened made her olive skin glow slightly. The door then slid shut, and the room was plunged into darkness once more. The man who entered walked over to the bed, then leant over the Queen, his blue eyes and pale skin practically glowing in the dark. His arms went around her, and his pale lips pressed to her forehead. She gasped, then opened her hazel eyes to see the Lord of the Human Race above her smirking down at her, his blue eyes flashing in the dark.

"Artemis…" She whispered. "I missed you." She put her arms around his neck, and pressed her lips to his. He returned the favour.

"I missed you too." He whispered back between kisses. He pulled his jacket off, and it fell to the floor. He slid his hands around her, and then down her back. She fumbled with his shirt, undoing the small buttons. The shirt came away, and fell to the ground, revealing his chest and torso. Holly ran her hands down his chest, and he mumbled in pleasure.

"Mmm." Soon, the shift was off, and over her head. Holly ran her hands down his chest, down towards the buckle of his pants. His soft, narrow, graceful hands ran down her bare back. Her hands reached his waistband. His cool hands were at her face now, and their lips met. The last thing she heard was the swoosh of fabric falling to the ground before her world dissolved into ecstasy.

The hot morning light of the sun filtered through the windows of the room, as the Queen of Haven felt the worshipful kisses of her lover down her body.

"Good morning, my love."

"Good morning, Artemis." She brought his face up to meet hers, kissing him deeply on the lips as the sun warmed her nut brown skin.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear, as she pressed her face into his chest.

"And I love you."

"What would you like to do today?" She thought hard on this.

"Show me the beauty of this place. You ought to know where it is." She said, smiling.

"As you wish, my Queen." He smiled back, his, usually cold, blue eyes warm.

Holly dressed, and walked down the large, central staircase and into the main hall, then into a side door which led to the rather large dining hall. She saw Artemis in the far end, sitting at the head of the table, his retainers and fellow senators sitting down the table. The table itself was spread with some of the finest food that Holly had seen in a long time.

"May I present, the Queen of Fey, Holly Frond!" A man announced her, and she looked about the table for the empty seats. There was only one. One next to Artemis. She went and sat in it, and began to help herself to the food, when Artemis leant down and whispered in her ear.

"This food is beautiful, isn't it?" He murmured.

"Artemis, this wasn't the kind of beauty that I meant." Holly replied, hissing at him.

"Did you mean beauty as in dresses?" Holly shook her head, lost for words.

"No… No."

"Perhaps architecture?" Holly threw her eyes around the room. "Science?"

"Come with me" She stood, taking his hand. She dragged him out of the room, and across the hall to the great doors to the manor. She flung them wide, and walked out, dragging the lord of the surface behind her. She saw a stone path, leading off into the grounds of the manor, and she took him down the path, towards the fields that she could see in the distance. She walked, then faster, until she was running, still holding the arm of her love. They ran into the fields, and Holly swung her arms around delightedly, gesturing to the sun filled fields around her. "This! This is beauty!" She told him, gesturing to the trees, the flowers, the animals.

"What?" Artemis looked at her, and raised a delicate, black eyebrow. "This is simply a field, an artefact of nature. Something that is so common that it is laughable." Holly stopped spinning, and looked at him.

"Wha… What do you mean?" She asked.

"It's just nature, nothing more. A place to be conquered." Holly ran to him, and placed her hand on his head, and the other on his heart.

"No." She said. "Nature is beauty. She creates you, feeds you, gives you a place to live. You do not get beauty such as this deep within the crust of the Earth. You own the Surface, and yet you have spent no time to actually look at it. What a waste."

"Holly…" Artemis trailed off, condescendingly.

"Artemis, listen." She placed a hand against her heart, thrumming in her chest. "This is also beauty. I am natural, and nature created me."

"… And you are beautiful. Which logically means that… That nature is beautiful too." Artemis took her face in his hands. Holly smiled gently up at him.

"Yes. Nature is beautiful."

Holly lay in bed, in the place she had slept last night. She stared up at the frescoed roof, and then at a small flower that she had picked, and wondered where Lord Fowl was. Then, her stomach grumbled, and she realised that she hadn't eaten in quite some time. She rolled off the bed, and went out onto the balcony, and looked down and across at the bright light shining from the window of the Surface Lord's study.

"He's still working." She murmured to herself, peering through the window. It was only a small jump to the ledge. Time to put her training into action.

"…The enemy factions in Syria are beginning to stir. It will not be a problem, but just in case, keep on your guard." Artemis nodded blankly along to what Butler was saying.

"Thank you Butler. I shall keep that in mind." With that, Butler nodded and walked out, leaving Artemis to his work. He rifled through the pages absentmindedly. "It is just dull." He muttered to himself. "Nothing interesting has come through in the past day." _Or perhaps there are other things… People on your mind. _He thought.

"Well, perhaps I can spice things up a little." Artemis turned, and saw the window was open, and the Queen of Haven-Atlantis was sitting on the sill.

"My… My Queen." He stuttered out. She smiled at him, and then there was a slight bump as he hit the floor. Butler heard the noise, but simply shrugged and moved on. It was not enough sound to trigger his instincts.

"Why are you still working? You will not be able to work any more if you keep this up." She said, leaning down an kissing his nose gently from where she was positioned, crouched above him. His eyes flashed warm at her, and his cool smirk turned into a smile. Then, it hit her. Holly fell to the side, and her stomach grumbled.

"Did you not eat dinner?" Artemis asked her.

"It would appear not." Holly mumbled back. Artemis laughed, and swung a sandwich in front of her face. She took it, and ate it quickly, then leant over for another.

"Tomorrow, I want to show you something. It is something my mother once showed me, but I do not go there much. Perhaps you will be ably to appreciate it more than me." Holly looked up at him.

**Ready...**

**Set...**

**Review!**


End file.
